A Different Season Two
by slotat071
Summary: How would the show be different if Marshall lived? Takes place during season two. Please read and review! Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Secret Life story about how the show would be different if Marshall had lived and didn't die in the plane crash. It's going to take place in season two. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

**Grace's POV**

It's been a week since I lost my virginity to Jack. Dad's going to be back tonight. I don't know if I should tell him. I'm not telling Mom either. Of course Jack wants to sleep with me again but I don't know if I should do it. Oh no...Here he comes now.

"Hey Grace...I was thinking that you could spend the night at my place and we could...you know." Jack said as he smirked.

"I'm sorry Jack but I can't...My Dad is coming back tonight." Grace said sincerely.

"Yeah but your parents know that you've been on the pill...You haven't told your mom yet?" Jack said concerned.

"No...I don't think I want to tell them...If I do then I might never get to see you again." Grace said seriously.

"I doubt that...Your parents forgave me after I cheated on you before...Why wouldn't they forgive me for sleeping with you?" Jack said honestly.

"Because they don't want me to have sex until I'm married but...it's too late now." Grace said sadly.

"Yeah but you really enjoyed it...Just let me know if you want to come over tonight...I gotta get to class." Jack said smiling and he walked away from Grace.

"Hey chica...What's up?" Adrian said happily as she walked by Grace.

"Hi Adrian...How are you?" Grace said sweetly.

"I am doing great...Ricky and I had an incredible night." Adrian said as she smirked.

"Oh...Uh...Good for you." Grace said nervously.

"What is going on with you? You've been avoiding me all week...Did you have sex with Jack?" Adrian said a little irritated.

"Adrian! Shh! Other people could be listening." Grace said shocked and then quietly.

"Oh no...You did it, didn't you? Are you freaking kidding me? I told you not to do it." Adrian said annoyed.

"Can we talk about this later? I have history." Grace said awkwardly.

"No...Screw history...We're going to the bathroom." Adrian said sternly as she grabbed Grace's hand and they walked into the bathroom.

"Do we really have to do this? I don't want to skip class! I have perfect attendance!" Grace said firmly.

"Not anymore...Why did you have sex with Jack? I told you that he might try to sleep with other girls." Adrian said seriously.

"I know...And the more I think about it...the more I regret it...It's only been a week but I feel so guilty for doing it...and I enjoyed it which makes it worse...God...I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for this." Grace said sadly.

"I knew this would happen...That's just the type of girl you are...You think that something great is going to happen but then you end up feeling terrible after you do it...Besides, I thought you were so in love with Jack and you wanted to have sex with him." Adrian said honestly.

"So did I...but my Dad is coming back tonight and if he finds out...I might be grounded for the rest of my life." Grace said worried.

"Oh...So you feel guilty that your father is going to find out? If he does, good luck...I don't know how to help you with that one." Adrian said seriously.

"Thanks for making me feel worse, Adrian...It's bad enough that I had sex because I was mad at my Dad...Now he's going to be furious with me." Grace said sadly as her eyes got watery.

"I told you so...It's your own fault that you slept with Jack when you weren't ready." Adrian said a little irritated and she left the bathroom.

"How could this get any worse?" Grace said as she started crying and she walked out of the bathroom.

I saw Ricky at his locker and walked past him.

"Grace? Have you been crying?" Ricky said concerned as he closed his locker.

"No...I...I'm fine." Grace said as she wiped her eyes.

"Really? Then why did you just wipe your eyes?" Ricky said suspiciously.

"You wouldn't understand...I need to get to history." Grace said sadly.

"Can at least walk you to history?" Ricky said kindly.

"Um...Sure...Adrian told me that you two had a nice night." Grace said as she smiled and walked down the hall with Ricky.

"Heh...Of course she did...I'm really tired of her telling people about when we...do stuff." Ricky said a little irritated.

"Don't worry about it, Ricky...I'm not going to tell anyone." Grace said nicely.

"Thanks...Adrian did tell me that you were going to sleep with Jack." Ricky said smiling and then worried.

"Oh...Uh...I did...sleep with Jack...See ya later, Ricky." Grace said awkwardly and she walked into her history class.

"Wow...I did not see that one coming." Ricky said quietly to himself and he walked to class.

Later that night at Grace's house...

I am so nervous right now...Mom and Dad should be home in twenty minutes...I just don't know what to do...Adrian and Ricky know...What if they tell their parents? I am such an idiot...Jack won't stop calling me...Ugh! Can't he take a hint that I don't want to talk to him right now?

"Hello Gracie...What are you doing?" Tom said smiling as he walked into Grace's room.

"What do you want Tom? I'm busy." Grace said annoyed.

"Pacing...back and forth like a...nervous puppy dog? Whaat did you...do?" Tom said concerned.

"I can't tell you...If I do...Mom and Dad will kill me...and possibly Jack too." Grace said sadly.

"Why? They are...nice people." Tom said confused.

"Not literally, Tom...It's a figure of speech...Just act like everything is fine...Ok?" Grace said a little irritated.

"What's in it for me?" Tom said seriously.

"You can...eat my cereal for a month...How's that?" Grace said sweetly.

"Not uh...I want...a car." Tom said nicely.

"But you can't drive...And I can't buy you a car." Grace said honestly.

"Well...Good luck then, sister." Tom said sternly and he left Grace's room.

"Great...Now what I am going to do." Grace said as she sighed.

Ten minutes later Grace walked downstairs and she saw Marshall and Kathleen walk through the front door.

"Grace! Tom! I'm home!" Marshall said happily and Tom gave him a hug.

"Hey Dad...I'm glad you're home." Grace said smiling and she gave Marshall a hug.

"We're all happy that you're home, honey...Who wants some cake?" Kathleen said sweetly as she walked into the kitchen.

"I do!" Tom said excited and he walked into the kitchen.

"We'll be right there...You're actually happy that I'm home, Grace?" Marshall said intrigued.

"Yes I am...I missed you." Grace said kindly.

"What did you do?" Marshall said suspiciously.

"Nothing...Let's get some cake." Grace said happily and she walked into the kitchen.

"Heh...She's up to something." Marshall said as shook his head and he walked into the kitchen.

**There's the first chapter! I know it was short. How are Marshall and Kathleen going to find out about Grace and Jack? It also sounds like Grace is regretting what she did. Will she stay with Jack? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

"How was your trip?" Kathleen said sweetly.

"It was very nice...I helped some doctors learn some new surgery techniques and I learned about some new medicines." Marshall said smiling.

"That's very fascinating, Dad...Uh...I'll be right back." Grace said nicely and then awkwardly as she looked at her phone and she walked to the front door.

"What is going on?" Marshall said confused.

"She's with Jack again." Kathleen said seriously.

"I should have known that was going to happen...I'll be right back." Marshall said a little irritated and he walked to the front door.

"Get out of here Jack...I can't come over here right now." Grace said annoyed.

"That's right...Grace can't go over to your house...How about you leave?" Marshall said firmly as he opened the front door.

"Hello Mr. Bowman...I didn't know you were home." Jack said nicely.

"Hey Dad...Heh...I'm sorry." Grace said nervously and she walked into the house.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter...What are you doing here?" Marshall said a little irritated as he crossed his arms.

"I love Grace...Regardless of what you think, I'm going to date her." Jack said seriously.

"Oh really? Since when do you get to decide who Grace dates? I'm her father and whatever I say goes." Marshall said sternly.

"Sure it does...If that was true, then she wouldn't have gotten back with me...By the way, she's not as innocent as you think she is." Jack said meanly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marshall said seriously.

"You're a doctor...I think you can figure it out...Good night sir." Jack said coldly and he walked to his car and Marshall went back inside.

"Grace Kathleen Bowman! You are in big trouble young lady." Marshall said loudly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Uh oh...Busted." Tom said as he smiled.

"Tom...We need to talk to Grace alone please." Kathleen said honestly.

"Ok...Thanks for the cake Mom." Tom said nicely and he left the kitchen as Marshall sat down.

"What is it Dad?" Grace said intrigued.

"Did you have sex with Jack?" Marshall said a little irritated as he looked at Grace.

"Marshall! Don't be ridiculous! Grace would never do that!" Kathleen said shocked.

"That's what I thought but Jack said she isn't as innocent as I think she is." Marshall said angrily.

"Oh no...Did you sleep with Jack, honey?" Kathleen said worried as she looked at Grace.

"Yes." Grace said sadly as her eyes got watery.

"I can't believe this...I told you to stay away from him...What happened to Ricky?" Marshall said sternly.

"Ricky and I are just friends...We were over a long time ago...He cheated on me with Adrian, remember?" Grace said honestly.

"Oh that's right...He had sex with Adrian because you wouldn't sleep with him...So you ended up having sex with Jack instead?! Didn't we raise you better than that?" Marshall said furiously.

"This has nothing to do with Ricky...I thought if I slept with Jack, then he wouldn't sleep with anyone else." Grace said seriously as she wiped her eyes.

"I am so disappointed in you, Grace...We did raise you better than this...Did you at least use protection?" Kathleen said irritated.

"Of course we did...We used a comdom and birth control." Grace said sadly.

"God Allmighty...I was not expecting to come home to this...You're only sixteen, Grace...And you threw away one of the greatest gifts you had." Marshall said honestly.

"What are you talking about?" Grace said confused.

"Your mother should explain that to you...I need to take a shower and clear my head." Marshall said annoyed and he left the kitchen.

"He's referring to your virginity...Once you lose it, you can never get it back...I know it seems like every guy your age is having sex right now but they're not...Some of them are waiting until marriage and they want to be with a girl who makes that same decision." Kathleen said seriously.

"I thought Jack wanted to do that but then he slept with Adrian, Shawna, and God knows who else...So I convinced myself that I should sleep with him so he would stay with me...I thought it was the right thing to do...But now, I regret it...I should have realized that Jack wasn't worth my time after he cheated on me." Grace said honestly.

"Oh Grace...I am so sorry...Why didn't you talk to me about this before you slept with Jack?" Kathleen said sincerely as she pulled Grace into a hug.

"Because I thought you would be mad and that you would ground me or something." Grace said sadly.

"It's ok...I am disappointed in you but I'm not mad...You thought you were doing the right thing...and I don't know how your father is going to get through this." Kathleen said nicely as she rubbed Grace's back.

Meanwhile at Adrian's apartment...

"I can not believe Grace had sex." Adrian said seriously.

"Me either...You know what's more fun than talking about Grace having sex? Doing it with you." Ricky said quietly and he started to kiss Adrian's neck.

"Stop it, Ricky...I want to talk." Adrian said annoyed as she pulled away from Ricky.

"What is there to talk about? Grace had sex with Jack...Big deal...A lot of people do it in high school." Ricky said a little irritated.

"Yeah but Grace wasn't one of those people...She was different and wanted to wait until marriage...I told her not to do it." Adrian said honestly.

"That probably made her want to do it more...Besides, you are such a hyprocrite for telling Grace to not sleep with Jack...You slept with him, so why would Grace listen to you?" Ricky said annoyed.

"I can't believe you're taking her side in this! She's my best friend and I knew she wasn't ready...She even told me that she regrets sleeping with Jack." Adrian said a little irritated.

"This entire thing started after you had sex with Jack...If that didn't happen, then maybe he wouldn't want to have sex." Ricky said sternly.

"So this entire situation is my fault? Get out of here!" Adrian said firmly.

"Fine...I don't need you, anyway." Ricky said meanly as he got out of Adrian's bed.

"I don't need you either...Go be a father to your son! He needs you more than I do anyway!" Adrian said irritated and loudly as Ricky walked out of her bedroom.

Next Adrian grabbed her phone and she called Jack.

"Hello?" Jack said intrigued as he answered his phone.

"Don't act like you don't know who this is...How could you sleep with Grace?" Adrian said sternly.

"She wanted to do it...and I love her." Jack said seriously.

"No you don't...You're just saying that because she finally had sex with you...If you loved her, then you wouldn't have slept with me." Adrian said firmly.

"If I'm not mistaken, you came on to me...You used me to make Ricky jealous." Jack said defensively.

"Yeah...It was really stupid...He slept around to make me jealous so that's why I came on to you...I'm sorry about that." Adrian said honestly.

"Don't worry about it...It's in the past now...For the record, I don't understand what love really is...but I think I was in love when I slept with Grace...unlike when we..." Jack said seriously and then awkwardly.

"Fair enough...I guess I have no right to judge you but...you did hurt Grace." Adrian said nicely.

"How? I don't get it." Jack said confused.

"She feels guilty for having sex with you because of her dad." Adrian said a little irritated.

"Oh...Right...I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow." Jack said kindly.

"Maybe...I gotta get ready for bed so I'll talk to you later." Adrian said nicely.

"Don't you mean get ready for Ricky?" Jack said as he smirked.

"No...I kicked him out...Good night Jack." Adrian said smiling and she hung up.

The next day at school...

"Hey Amy...Can I see John tonight?" Ricky said intrigued as he walked by Amy.

"Why? So you can impress one of your girlfriends?" Amy said a little irritated.

"What are you talking about? I want to see him." Ricky said seriously.

"No...Ben's coming over tonight." Amy said annoyed as she pushed her hair back.

"You don't sound too excited about it...Are you two having problems?" Ricky said concerned.

"Since when do you care about my relationship with Ben?" Amy said meanly.

"Since he started hanging around my son...He's not John's father." Ricky said sternly.

"I know that...But he could be if we get married." Amy said honestly as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah right...Your parents aren't going to let you two get married...They didn't want you two to get married before." Ricky said firmly.

"Who said that my parents have to approve of us getting married? We can just do it at eighteen." Amy said coldly.

"And you think that is what's best for John? For you to run away and marry Ben in a couple years?" Ricky said angrily.

"I don't see how it can hurt John...Besides, I will never be interested in you...I love Ben and if you can't accept that, then I don't want you to be around John." Amy said meanly and she walked away from Ricky.

"Oooh...Sounds like someone is having a bad morning." Ashley said smiling from behind Ricky.

"What is going on with her?" Ricky said seriously.

"Good question...It sounds like she wants to stay with Ben so...good luck." Ashley said sarcastically and she walked away from Ricky.

"Ugh...How can this day get any worse?" Ricky said annoyed and he walked outside and saw Grace sitting on a bench with a hoodie over her head.

"Grace?" Ricky said surprised as he sat next to her.

"Hey Ricky...I think I have to break up with Jack." Grace said sadly as she wiped her eyes.

"Why? Just because you had sex with him?" Ricky said intrigued.

"Yes and I also disappointed my parents...I even overheard my Dad tell my Mom that I might have to go to a Christian all girl school." Grace said honestly.

"Oh wow...That wouldn't be fun...Maybe I can convince them for you to stay here." Ricky said seriously.

"I don't know, Ricky...They probably wouldn't listen to you." Grace said concerned.

"It's worth a shot...I would hate to lose an amazing girl like you." Ricky said as he smiled and he grabbed Grace's hand.

"Heh...Thanks...You can come over tonight at any time." Grace said sweetly as she blushed.

"No problem...I can be very persuasive." Ricky said as he smirked and he leaned in closer to Grace.

"Really? First you criticize me for sleeping with Jack and then you go after Grace again? You're pathetic..and don't ever come to my apartment again." Adrian said cruelly from behind Ricky and Grace and she went inside the school.

**There's some drama starting up. Will Ricky convince Marshall and Kathleen to not send Grace to a Christian school for girls? Is he going to accept Amy's relationship with Ben so he can see John? Is Grace going to stay with Jack? Ricky and Adrian are also having problems. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

"Damn...What is up with her?" Ricky said annoyed.

"I don't know...I can talk to her if you want." Grace said kindly.

"Don't worry about it...We should get to class." Ricky said seriously as he stood up.

"Yeah...Thanks for helping me feel better, Ricky." Grace said sweetly and she went inside.

"What are you doing out here?" Ben said concerned from behind Ricky.

"I was talking to Grace...What do you want?" Ricky said annoyed as he turned around.

"Nothing...I need to get to class...See ya at work." Ben said nicely.

"Yeah right...You're up to something, aren't you?" Ricky said a little irritated.

"No...Bye Ricky." Ben said as he walked inside.

Later that night at Grace's house...

"I am not going to a different school! I love Grant High!" Grace said angrily.

"Marshall...I think you're being a little too strict." Kathleen said seriously.

"A little too strict? I don't think I was being strict enough! I told you not to see Jack anymore." Marshall said sternly.

"At least I didn't pregnant like Amy!" Grace said meanly and the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Kathleen said concerned and she walked to the front door.

"You're right Gracie...It could be worse...At least you're not pregnant...But your mother and I taught you better than this...Our church has too! What about your teen abstinence group?" Marshall said honestly.

"What about them? I didn't listen to what they said...That's all there is to it." Grace said defensively.

"I know but you should have." Marshall said as he shook his head.

"Ricky is here." Kathleen said smiling as she walked into the kitchen with Ricky.

"What are you doing here?" Marshall said surprised.

"Good evening, doctor Bowman...I'm here for Grace." Ricky said nicely.

"What do you mean?" Marshall said intrigued.

"I'm sorry Dad but I told Ricky that you might send me to another school." Grace said sincerely.

"Please don't send Grace to that school, sir...She doesn't want to lose her friends...and I don't want to lose her either." Ricky said kindly.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to lose my daughter because you want to date her again?" Marshall said suspiciously.

"Uh...Of course not...I'm with Adrian." Ricky said nervously as he started to turn bright red and Grace blushed as she looked at him.

"Honey...I don't think you need to ask Ricky that." Kathleen said awkwardly.

"Yeah...We're just friends." Grace said sweetly.

"I can ask Ricky whatever I want...Besides, why should I listen to him? He has sex with Adrian, a child with Amy, and God knows what else he had planned." Marshall said sternly.

"Heh...I just came over here to convince you to let Grace stay at Grant High...Public schools need Christians too...I know that I didn't treat Grace right before but I want her as a friend...I also know she made a mistake but can't you forgive her for it? Grace told me that Jesus forgave me for all the times that I had sex...So are you saying that you can't forgive her for the one time she did it? I thought he without sin could throw the first stone." Ricky said seriously.

"You do make a good point, Ricky...I'll have to talk to Kathleen about this more." Marshall said kindly and he left the kitchen with Kathleen.

"Thank you for coming over, Ricky...I really appreciate everything you said." Grace said sweetly.

"I would do anything for you, Grace...You encouraged me to want to be in John's life...It's the least I could do." Ricky said smiling.

"Yeah...Speaking of John, don't you need to see him?" Grace said intrigued.

"I already saw him...So...are you going to stay with Jack?" Ricky said nicely.

"Maybe...It depends on if he wants a commited relationship with me." Grace said worried.

"Oh...I should probably talk to Adrian about that." Ricky said sadly.

"Do you want a commitment with Adrian?" Grace said intrigued.

"I'm not sure...I have been thinking about Amy." Ricky said honestly.

"I see...She is with Ben though." Grace said concerned.

"Yeah but Ben's no match for me...Look how hot I am." Ricky said as he smirked.

"Ha ha...You are attractive Ricky, but I think Amy wants a meaningful relationship." Grace said sweetly.

"How do you know?" Ricky said surprised.

"She just seems like that type of girl...Unlike Adrian who sleeps around." Grace said honestly.

"You're probably right...But since you slept with Jack, what kind of girl are you now?" Ricky said seriously.

"I would say that I am a Christian girl who made a mistake...No one is perfect." Grace said nicely.

"That's true...Let me know how things go with Jack...I gotta go." Ricky said smiling.

"I will...Thanks for dropping by." Grace said happily.

"No problem...Just for the record Grace, I am still attracted to you...Have a nice night." Ricky said kindly as he winked at Grace and he went outside.

"Oh my gosh...I can not believe he just said that." Grace said quietly to herself as she locked the door.

"Why was...Ricky here?" Tom said confused as he walked by Grace.

"Hey Tom...He was here to talk to Mom and Dad...about not sending me to that school." Grace said nervously as she blushed.

"Really? Why are...you blushing?" Tom said suspiciously.

"Heh...It's hot in here...Talk to you later, Tom." Grace said awkwardly and she went upstairs.

Meanwhile at Jack's house...

"Hey Jack...Can we talk?" Reverend Stone said seriously as he walked into Jack's room.

"Of course Dad...What is it?" Jack said intrigued as Reverend Stone sat next to him.

"Marshall told me that you had sex with Grace...When were you going to tell me this?" Reverend Stone said concerned.

"Damn...I wasn't going to tell you because...I thought you would get mad." Jack said honestly.

"Well...I am a little upset that you didn't tell me earlier but I'm not mad...just surprised...I thought Grace wanted to wait until marriage." Reverend Stone said concerned.

"So did I but she wanted to do it." Jack said sadly.

"Uh huh...You don't sound too happy about it...Why is that?" Reverend Stone said suspiciously.

"Because I think Grace regrets it." Jack said worried.

"This is exactly why I told you to not have sex with her...She probably wasn't ready." Reverend Stone said firmly.

"So it's my fault that Grace feels bad about what we did?" Jack said angrily.

"It partly is because you pressured her to have sex." Reverend Stone said sternly.

"Whatever you say, Dad." Jack said annoyed.

"I'm trying to help you, son." Reverend Stone said calmly.

"Thanks but I don't need help realizing that I screwed up." Jack said stubbornly and he walked out of his room.

"Jack! What am I going to do with him?" Reverend Stone said sadly as he shook his head.

**There's chapter three! I know it was short. Does Grace want to stay with Jack and will Ricky stay with Adrian or does he like Amy? Should Ben be worried about Ricky? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

The next day at school...

Grace walked out of the bathroom and she bumped into Jack.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Grace said kindly.

"It's ok...So...how's your dad?" Jack said concerned.

"He's pretty upset still...and depending on how the rest of this semester goes, I might get to stay here." Grace said sadly.

"What do you mean you might get to stay here? You're going to move?" Jack said surprised.

"I might have to go to a private school that's all girls." Grace said seriously.

"Oh wow...Can I go with you?" Jack said intrigued.

"Are you serious?" Grace said annoyed.

"Yes...I would go anywhere with you." Jack said kindly.

"Thanks but you screwed up our relationship." Grace said sternly.

"What? You wanted to have sex." Jack said defensively.

"Ugh...But you should have said no." Grace said firmly.

"How can you be blaming me for your mistake?" Jack said as he raised his voice.

"Because you started it by having sex with Adrian! If you weren't such a man whore, then this wouldn't have happened! We're over for good!" Grace said meanly and she walked away from Jack.

"Holy...Jack! Are you all right?" Ben said concerned as he walked by Jack.

"What do you think, Ben? The girl I love just dumped me." Jack said irritated.

"I'm sorry...Do you want to talk about it?" Ben said sincerely.

"No...I need to get to class." Jack said annoyed and he walked away from Ben.

"Hey Ben...Is everything ok? I thought I heard Grace yelling." Amy said seriously as she walked by Ben.

"Yeah...She just dumped Jack...I heard they had sex." Ben said honestly.

"Really? That's too bad." Amy said sadly.

"I guess...Maybe they'll work out...Are you seeing Ricky later?" Ben said intrigued.

"No I'm not...He has therapy tonight so you can come over for dinner." Amy said smiling.

"That sounds great! I'll see you later then!" Ben said happily and he gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and walked to class.

A few hours later at lunch...

Grace was eating lunch by herself and Adrian sat next to her.

"Hey Grace...How are you?" Adrian said kindly.

"Get away from me, Adrian...I don't want to talk to you." Grace said cruelly.

"Why?" Adrian said confused.

"Just forget it...I'll leave." Grace said annoyed and she left the table as she grabbed her lunch.

"Hey Adrian...What's up with Grace?" Ricky said intrigued as he sat next to Adrian.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Go ask her." Adrian said a little irritated as she rolled her eyes.

"No...I want to talk to you." Ricky said firmly.

"What is there to talk about? You clearly don't want a relationship with me so I don't see the point in staying with you." Adrian said honestly.

"Would you just listen to me...I'm trying to change but it's hard...You don't know what it's like to be in my shoes." Ricky said sternly.

"You're right...I don't but I do know what it's like to have a father who was never there for you...But now...my Dad wants to be in my life and it's not easy, Ricky." Adrian said seriously.

"Yeah...At least your dad cares about you...Maybe going to therapy would help." Ricky said kindly.

"Therapy? Are you serious?" Adrian said concerned.

"I think it would help...If you want to do it." Ricky said nicely.

"I'll think about it...See ya later." Adrian said sadly and she left the table.

Ricky sighed and he got up from the table and ran into Jack.

"Hey Ricky...Are you ok?" Jack said sadly.

"I'm all right...Have you been crying?" Ricky said surprised as he looked at Jack's eyes.

"A little...Grace broke up with me this morning." Jack said honestly.

"Oh man...I am so sorry, Jack...Are you all right?" Ricky said intrigued.

"I think I'll manage...It's just hard." Jack said honestly.

"Tell me about it...I think Adrian might be done with me." Ricky said seriously.

"Why's that?" Jack said intrigued.

"We're just having issues...I gotta go." Ricky said annoyed and he walked away from Jack.

**There you have it! I know it was short but the next chapters will be longer. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

Meanwhile Grace was eating lunch on a bench and Ben sat next to her.

"Hey Grace...I heard you yelling at Jack this morning." Ben said nicely.

"Hi Ben...I broke up with him...and I'm sorry for being loud." Grace said honestly as she looked at Ben.

"It's ok...But...why did you break up with him?" Ben said concerned.

"Because we had sex...It was the wrong decision...and my Dad might make me go to a private school next semester." Grace said sadly.

"Your dad would send you to a private school just because you had sex with Jack? You have got to be kidding me...Lots of people have sex...And I've been dying to do it with Amy." Ben said surprised and then seriously.

"A lot of people do a lot of things, Ben...That doesn't mean you should do them...If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you do it? Of course not...I'm just so disappointed in myself because I knew better." Grace said honestly.

"But having sex isn't the same thing as jumping off a bridge...And why are you disappointed in yourself? I don't understand." Ben said confused.

"Yeah but unprotected sex can lead to death just like jumping off a bridge...I'm disappointed because I sinned against God...I gave in to temptation and now I'm dealing with the consequences of it." Grace said seriously.

"That's true but...it could have been worse...You could have gotten a disease or pregnant." Ben said sincerely.

"I know but...I just feel like an idiot for preaching to people about waiting until marriage and then...I didn't wait." Grace said as her eyes got watery.

"Hmm...I may not be very religious but...I'm pretty sure that God forgives people if they ask Him for forgiveness...Are you sure that you're not more concerned about what your dad thinks about sex than what God thinks?" Ben said sincerely as he rubbed Grace's back.

"Uh...I'm not sure." Grace said nervously.

"Listen Grace, if you don't agree with something your dad says, then you should stand up for yourself...You can't let people tell you what to do all the time...Life is too short for that...Just be the best you that you can be." Ben said kindly.

"Heh...Thanks Ben...I really appreciate your advice." Grace said sweetly as she blushed.

"No problem...I owed you for helping me out when that one guy beat me up because of Amy." Ben said nicely.

"Yeah...Amy's a lucky girl to have you...I need to go." Grace said smiling as she stood up.

"Me too...Call me if you ever need anything." Ben said happily and he walked inside.

"Grace! What are you doing?" Adrian said sternly as she walked by Grace.

"What do you want?" Grace said annoyed.

"I want to talk to you." Adrian said firmly.

Grace rolled her eyes and she walked inside.

Adrian sighed and she ran inside and grabbed Grace on the arm.

"Adrian! Let me go!" Grace said stubbornly.

"Not until you tell me what is going on with you." Adrian said sternly.

"Ugh...I broke up with Jack." Grace said annoyed and Adrian let go of her.

"Why? You two were so good together." Adrian said surprised.

"No we weren't...You ruined my relationship with him." Grace said angrily.

"I'm sorry Grace but I thought you were over that...Are you sure this isn't about you?" Adrian said seriously.

"How could this be about me? You started this entire mess." Grace said defensively.

"Jack started it too...But I think you're upset cause you regret sleeping with him." Adrian said honestly.

Grace's eyes started to get watery as she looked at the floor.

"Do you want to skip class and talk about it?" Adrian said nicely.

"No...I'll be fine...I don't want to miss chemistry." Grace said sadly as she wiped her eyes.

"Come on...Let's get out of here." Adrian said smiling as she grabbed Grace's hand and they walked out of the school.

After the bell rang, Ben and Amy were in math together.

"I saw you talking to Grace at lunch." Amy whispered softly to Ben.

"Oh...You did? We were just talking." Ben said nervously.

"And you rubbed her back? What was that about?" Amy said a little irritated.

"She was feeling bad about Jack and...I just wanted to help her feel better...Grace helped me when I got beat up by that jerk who called you a slut." Ben said quietly.

"Oh yeah...Is she ok?" Amy said intrigued.

"I hope so." Ben said nicely.

"Now Amy and Ben are going to do these problems on the board." The teacher said seriously.

"Oh no...I hate these problems." Amy mumbled as she stood up.

"Don't worry, Amy...I'll help you." Ben said smiling and they walked to the board.

After school...

Jack was at football practice and the coach called him over.

"What the hell are you doing Pappas? You've ran that play perfectly for the last two weeks! Catch the ball!" Coach said loudly.

"I'm sorry coach...I just have some personal stuff going on." Jack said sincerely.

"I don't care what you have going on in la la land...Get your head in the game and do the damn play!" Coach said angrily and Jack ran back on the field.

"Are you all right man?" Jason said intrigued.

"Not really but I'll make it through practice." Jack said honestly and he took a deep breath.

"You better so we can win tomorrow!" Jesse said seriously and they got into their positions for the next play.

Meanwhile at Adrian's apartment...

"So that's why you were talking to Ben...Hmm." Adrian said intrigued.

"What is it?" Grace said concerned.

"Maybe you should go out with him." Adrian said smiling.

"Are you kidding? He's with Amy." Grace said surprised.

"I know but since you hate Jack now, I thought Ben could keep you away from Ricky." Adrian said seriously.

"Uh...What's that supposed to mean? Ricky and I are just friends." Grace said a little irritated.

"Yeah...Do you remember what happened the last time you said that? He was all over you in like a week." Adrian said honestly.

"But then he went back to you and had sex...Besides, he's a father now." Grace said concerned.

"True...If Amy's single, then she might go after Ricky...Hmm...Maybe you should give Jack another chance." Adrian said nicely.

"I can't...There's no way my parents would let me stay with him." Grace said sadly.

"Screw what your parents think...Do you still have feelings for him?" Adrian said suspiciously.

"No...He hurt me and I don't think I can take him back...Not right now...Do you love Ricky?" Grace said seriously.

"I see...Of course I love Ricky but...I just don't know if he loves me...He wants me to go to therapy with him." Adrian said sincerely.

"Oh...Maybe you should go...It really helped me when we adopted Tom." Grace said kindly.

"Are you trying to say I'm a nut case?" Adrian said a little irritated.

"Of course not, Adrian! I just think you need some help with Ricky." Grace said honestly.

"Yeah...We'll see...Sometimes I wonder if Ricky is meant to be with Amy and if I'm meant to be with someone else." Adrian said sadly.

"Someone like who?" Grace said kindly.

"I don't know...Maybe a college guy...That would be pretty amazing." Adrian said as she smirked.

"Ha ha...Ok...Maybe you are a nut case...We have a lot of time to find someone." Grace said as she laughed.

"Very funny...And we do...Regardless of what happens, you'll always be my best friend right?" Adrian said smiling and nicely.

"Of course I will, Adrian...Thank you for today." Grace said sweetly as she hugged Adrian.

"You're welcome, Grace...I know break ups are hard." Adrian said kindly as she rubbed Grace's back.

**There's chapter five! More drama will be coming! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

Meanwhile at Jack's house...

"Hey Jack...How was practice?" Reverend Stone said kindly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad...Practice was all right...Coach yelled at me." Jack said sadly.

"That's his job isn't it?" Reverend Stone said seriously.

"Yeah...I guess...Ugh...I'm just upset that I didn't do a play right." Jack said a little irritated.

"I'm sure you'll get it...Practice makes perfect, right?" Reverend Stone said nicely.

"No...Practice doesn't always make perfect." Jack said coldly.

"All right...What's really on your mind son? Is this about Grace?" Reverend Stone said concerned as he sat next to Jack at the kitchen table.

Jack's eyes started to get watery as he looked down at his feet.

"She...broke up with me." Jack said quietly as a tear started to roll down his cheek.

"Oh...I am so sorry." Reverend Stone said sincerely as he hugged Jack.

"Thanks Dad...and I'm sorry for yelling at you the other night." Jack said as he cried.

"I forgive you...Why did Grace break up with you?" Reverend Stone said honestly as he let go of Jack.

"Because I'm an idiot...God...If only I hadn't slept with Adrian." Jack said seriously.

"You're not an idiot, Jack...You just made a mistake...Believe me...I know what it's like to be in your shoes...I made a lot of mistakes after I lost my son." Reverend Stone said sadly.

"Yeah but...losing a son isn't the same as losing the girl you love." Jack said as he wiped his eyes.

"Are you sure that you really loved Grace? Cause if you did, you wouldn't have cheated on her in the first place...And then you probably wouldn't have had sex with her...Do you understand what I'm saying? Sex outside of marriage complicates a relationship or it could ruin it." Reverend Stone said sincerely.

"I get it...It's just...I thought she really loved me." Jack said concerned.

"Sometimes love isn't enough...Grace wanted a committed relationship before she slept with you and then you hurt that chance by sleeping with other girls." Reverend Stone said honestly.

"Yeah but...I thought being with more than one girl would be fun...and it turns out that it caused me to lose the most amazing girl in the entire world." Jack said seriously.

"If you really feel that way, then you could try to get Grace back...If you really care about her, then you'll try to get her back...But if you mess up again, then she might not give you another chance." Reverend Stone said sincerely.

"Thanks for all your advice Dad...I'll think about it." Jack said kindly.

"That's what I'm here for...I love you, Jack." Reverend Stone said smiling.

"I love you too." Jack said nicely and he left the kitchen.

Meanwhile at Amy's house...

"Oh...Ricky...You don't have to help with the dishes." Amy said sweetly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it...I want to help." Ricky said kindly as he continued washing a plate.

"Thanks...Um...Ben's here so you can go whenever." Amy said seriously.

"Of course he is...Ugh...Can't we just spend time with John without him?" Ricky said annoyed as he faced Amy.

"Excuse me? Ben loves John too...Besides, you never cared about him when I was pregnant." Amy said defensively.

"Yeah but I'm here for him now...I even considered getting him adopted but we didn't do that." Ricky said a little irritated.

"And whose fault is that? You didn't want to go through with it, remember?" Amy said sternly as she crossed her arms.

"It's not too late to change our minds." Ricky said seriously.

"What? No! I love John! There is no way that I'm giving him up to some random couple after giving birth to him and taking care of him...Are you crazy?!" Amy said angrily.

"What about Donovan and Leon? It's obvious that we're not ready to be parents right now." Ricky said honestly.

"Get out of my house, Ricky! I don't want to see you here anymore." Amy said firmly and she opened the kitchen door.

"Fine...Have a nice night with Ben." Ricky said cruelly and he went outside.

"Well, well, well...It sounds like you two are in quiet a pickle." Ashley said from behind Amy.

"Would you just shut up? This isn't none of your business." Amy said meanly as she turned around.

"First of all, this isn't your house...It's Dad's...Second of all, what happens to my nephew is my business...I don't want him to get adopted either." Ashley said seriously.

"I know...I can't believe he said that...What the hell was he thinking?" Amy said furiously and she sighed.

"Beats me...I gotta go gargle my throat cause you keep putting your anger down it." Ashley said sarcastically and she left the kitchen.

Amy rolled her eyes and she went into her room.

"Hey Amy...I finally got John to sleep...Is everything all right?" Ben said kindly as he put John in his crib.

"No...Ricky thinks we aren't ready to be parents...He wants to try and give John up for adoption again...Can you believe that?" Amy said irritated.

"Are you serious? Why would he say that?" Ben said surprised.

"Probably so he can have sex with every other girl in the school and not have to be a father anymore." Amy said sadly as her eyes got watery.

"Oh Amy...Don't cry...Everything is going to be all right." Ben said nicely as he hugged Amy and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Ben...I don't want to hurt you by being like this." Amy said through her tears as she laid her head on Ben's shoulder.

"Shh...Don't worry about me...I love you and I'm not going to let Ricky hurt you." Ben said sincerely as he hugged Amy tighter.

"I love you too...Thank you for everything." Amy said as she wiped her face and swayed with Ben.

The next morning at Grace's house...

Grace walked out of the bathroom and she heard Marshall talking on the phone.

"It's ok hun...I'll be there in a few days...Of course I'm excited to see Jacob...All right...Bye." Marshall said nicely and he hung up.

"Oh no." Grace said quietly to herself and she saw Tom come out of his room.

"Good morning Gracie." Tom said smiling.

"Tom! Get over here!" Grace said firmly as she walked by her room's doorway.

"What is it?" Tom said confused as he walked into Grace's room.

"I just heard Dad talking on the phone...He called someone hun and said he's excited to see Jacob...He's going to Africa in a few days...And Mom is downstairs so...I don't know who he could be talking to." Grace said concerned.

"What! Do you think Dad is...cheating on Mom?" Tom said shocked.

"Maybe...Should I tell Mom?" Grace said worried.

"Hmm...What would...Jesus do?" Tom said hesitantly.

"There's no time for that! I have to tell her...After Dad leaves...Or...maybe we should find more evidence." Grace said seriously.

"Evidence! That's a...good idea...Maybe Jack could help us." Tom said smiling.

"Ugh...I don't think so...He is the last person I want to tell about this...Maybe Adrian could help since her dad is a DA." Grace said annoyed and then nicely.

"Yes! Adrian can be...very helpful." Tom said as he smirked.

"Oookay...Let's get some breakfast Tom." Grace said awkwardly and she walked out of her room with Tom.

**That's a wrap! What's going to happen next? Will Jack try to get Grace back? Is Ricky going to pressure Amy to give John up for adoption? What are Grace and Tom going to do about who Marshall was talking to on the phone? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

A couple hours later at the dairy shack...

"What's going on Grace? I have to write a history paper this weekend." Adrian said a little irritated as she sat in a booth.

"Thanks for coming and I'm sorry for bothering you but...Tom and I need your help...and possibly your dad's." Grace said seriously.

"What did you two do?" Adrian said suspiciously.

"Nothing...It's about my Dad...He could be cheating on my Mom in Africa." Grace said nervously.

"Uh...And why is this a problem? George Jergens cheated on Anne with my Mom and they're all fine." Adrian said honestly.

"You're kidding, right? George has issues...My Dad has always been close to perfect." Grace said worried.

"Oh, geeze...You did not just say that...Just because he's a freaking doctor doesn't mean he walks on water." Adrian said seriously.

"How can you be so insensitive about this? My Mom loves him and...if he's cheating on her, it could tear my family apart...Besides, I heard him talking to someone on the phone and he called someone hun and said something about Jacob...I have to know who that is." Grace said irritated and then honestly.

"I'm sorry Grace...I forgot that your parents have been together for your entire life...It's taking me awhile to get used to my parents being together...Maybe Jacob is someone he works with or something...And you're sure that you heard him say hun?" Adrian said sincerely and then intrigued.

"Thanks Adrian...And I swear that he said hun...What should I do? Ask him about it or should I wait until he leaves to tell my Mom? I have no idea what to do." Grace said nicely and then concerned.

"Hmm...I have an idea...How about you figure out a way to get his phone and then you can call whoever he was talking to." Adrian said kindly.

"What? How's that going to help?" Grace said confused.

"You asked for my help and that's what I think you should do...Or Tom could do it...Good luck Grace...I gotta go." Adrian said a little irritated and she stood up.

"Ugh...Thanks a lot, Adrian...You were a real help." Grace said sarcastically and Adrian left the dairy shack.

Meanwhile at doctor Field's office...

"You told Amy that you want John to get adopted?" Doctor Fields said intrigued.

"I did...and she got really upset." Ricky said sadly.

"Why did you say that? I thought you were happy to be John's father." Doctor Fields said honestly.

"Me too but...I don't know how the hell I can do that...Amy's in love with Ben so...if we gave John up for adoption, then the three of us wouldn't have to worry about him...We could be normal teenagers and forget that night at band camp ever happened." Ricky said seriously.

"Are you sure that this isn't just about Ben? What if Amy chose you over him, would you feel the same way?" Doctor Fields said curiously.

"God...Can you just tell me what you think? I'm sick of these questions." Ricky said annoyed.

"I can't Ricky...That isn't the point of therapy...You need to answer my questions so I can know how you really feel." Doctor Fields said sternly.

"Fine...I don't know how I would feel if Amy wanted to be with me...maybe I would want to keep John, maybe not...How am I supposed to know what's best for him? That's all I want and...I'm afraid that he isn't getting what's best for him now." Ricky said concerned as his eyes got watery.

"There it is...You just told me how you really feel...It's not that hard, Ricky...And let me tell you something...Being a parent isn't easy...but it's all about attitude...If you can change that for the better, then John will have what is best for him...You have to think positively...I know that you've been through a lot but...you can do anything if you really try...You can be a good father for John if you work for it...Heck...you could even possibly end up with Amy if she decides to give you a chance...But if that doesn't happen, you'll always have Adrian right?" Doctor Fields said seriously and then intrigued.

"Thanks Doctor Fields...but...I don't know about Adrian...What we have is...just physical...I don't think she could ever love me...not like how...Grace did." Ricky said honestly.

"Grace? What do you mean?" Doctor Fields said surprised.

"Grace loved me for who I am...and I was too afraid to accept it...I took the easy way out and slept with Adrian...Do you see what I mean? How could I possibly have a real relationship if I do this stuff? How can I be a good example for John if I'm a screw up? Damn...I'm just like my father." Ricky said firmly as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"All right...I think we're done for today...Listen to me, Ricky...You are not just like your father...Bob is a horrible man who did unspeakable things to you and your mother...But you have learned from the mistakes that you've made...A father who does that, is a pretty amazing father to me...Someday John will be struggling with something and you can be the one to encourage him to not give up and to keep pushing through...Even though it may be easier to quit, it's not worth it...You have the power to change who you are." Doctor Fields explained sincerely.

"Ok...I get it...Thanks for everything...I'll see you next week." Ricky said nicely as he wiped his eyes.

Later that night at the bowling alley...

"Nice one Jack!" Jason said excited.

"Thanks...Ha ha...I usually do pretty bad at bowling." Jack said smiling.

"Are you sure that you're all right man? You seem a little...down." Jesse said concerned.

"Jesse...Leave him alone...It's your turn." Jason said a little irritated.

"Oh right...Sorry." Jesse said nicely and he grabbed a bowling ball.

"You gotta get her off your mind, dude...Bowling isn't very fun when you're like this." Jason said seriously.

"Whatever Jason...I just want another chance with Grace...That's it." Jack said honestly.

"Maybe you should forget about her...She is kind of crazy." Jason said quietly.

"What did you just say?" Jack said sternly as he clenched his fists.

"Nothing...Just forget it." Jason said nervously.

"That's what I thought...Ugh...Maybe I should just go." Jack said annoyed and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Jack...Please don't go." Jason said sincerely.

"Why? So you can have another opportunity to spit your crap about Grace in my face? I knew I shouldn't have came here." Jack said in a frustrated tone and he took his bowling shoes off.

"All right...Whatever floats your boat...but I truly am sorry." Jason said nicely.

Meanwhile at Ben's house...

"I'm so glad that Madison and Lauren could watch John tonight." Amy said relieved.

"Me too...It's been awhile since we've had some alone time." Ben said happily and he leaned in closer to Amy.

"Right." Amy said quietly and Ben gave Amy a long kiss.

"Mmm...So...I'm ready to go to the next level if you are." Ben said nicely as he smiled.

"What do you mean by the next level?" Amy said confused.

"You know...I want to have sex with you." Ben said kindly.

"Heh...Of course...I love you Ben but...I don't think I'm ready yet." Amy said a little irritated.

"Come on...When are we going to get another opportunity like this?" Ben said impatiently.

"Ben! Why don't you just calm down? I just told you that I'm not ready." Amy said firmly.

"Oh, I see how it is...You'll give it up to Ricky cause he's better looking than me...Is that it?" Ben said sternly.

"Where did that come from? I had no idea what I was doing when I was with Ricky! I am attracted to you, Ben but...I don't want to do anything right now." Amy said annoyed.

"Ok...I get it...Sheesh...I'll just take a hot shower instead." Ben said meanly and he walked out of his room.

"I can't believe this." Amy said irritated to herself and she called Lauren.

"Hey Amy...Everything is fine...Madison's reading John a bed time story...How's Ben?" Lauren said sweetly.

"I'm happy to hear that...It is John's bed time but...Ben is being a jerk right now." Amy said nicely and then sternly.

"Really? What did he do?" Lauren said intrigued.

"I don't want to talk about it right now...Ugh...Thanks for watching John...I'll be home in about twenty minutes." Amy said seriously and she hung up.

**Some more drama is starting up. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

Meanwhile at Grace's house...

Grace was studying on her bed when Marshall walked in.

"Hey Gracie...Can we talk?" Marshall said kindly.

"Sure Dad...What is it?" Grace said sweetly as she looked up from her book and Marshall sat on her bed.

"You know that I'm very proud of you...despite the fact you slept with Jack." Marshall said seriously.

"Uh...yeah...And believe me, that's not happening again." Grace said honestly.

"I'm happy to hear that...But...there's something that I've been...hiding from you, Tom, and your mother." Marshall said calmly after he took a deep breath.

"What are you trying to say?" Grace said concerned.

"I...want you all to come to Africa with me." Marshall said seriously.

"What? Why? I have school." Grace said surprised and confused.

"I know...but I need you three to come with me." Marshall said sadly.

"What's wrong Dad? I heard you on the phone...Who is Jacob?" Grace said suspiciously.

"Oh no...You weren't supposed to find out like that...I am so sorry,Grace." Marshall said worried.

"Find out what? What is going on?" Grace said intrigued.

"Jacob is your...half brother." Marshall said seriously.

"What do you mean he's my half brother?" Grace said concerned.

"I mean exactly what I said." Marshall said honestly.

"I don't understand...How can this be possible? Did you cheat on Mom? And you had a child with another woman? That's who you called hun on the phone, isn't it?" Grace said angrily as she started to raise her voice.

"Yes...I made a terrible mistake, years ago Grace...And I am so sorry." Marshall said sincerely.

"How could you?! God...After all the times you told me to not have sex, you cheated on Mom? I can't even look at you!" Grace said furiously and she walked out of her room.

"Grace! Where are going?" Marshall said sternly.

"I'm going to Adrian's...Bye Dad." Grace said meanly as she walked down the stairs and then she slammed the front door.

Fifteen minutes later Grace arrived at Adrian's place.

"Adrian! Open up! It's me!" Grace said loudly as she knocked on Adrian's door.

Ricky opened the door and he didn't have a shirt on.

"Grace? What are you doing here? Adrian's fast asleep." Ricky said concerned as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry for bothering you...but...I have to stay here tonight." Grace said seriously.

"Why?" Ricky said confused.

"My...Dad cheated on my Mom...and he has another kid." Grace said homestly as her eyes got watery.

"What? Oh man...I am so sorry, Grace." Ricky said sincerely and he pulled Grace into a hug.

"Thanks Ricky...I don't know if my Mom knows yet." Grace said as she started to cry.

"Well, well, well...The shirtless Ricky comes to Grace's rescue once again...Only this time it's in my own apartment...What a treat." Adrian said sarcastically as she looked at Grace and Ricky.

"It's not what you think...Doctor Bowman...cheated." Ricky said sadly as he let go of Grace.

"What do you mean?" Adrian said intrigued.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I just want to sleep." Grace said as she wiped her face.

"That's fine with me." Ricky said as he smirked.

"Ugh...Shut up, Ricky...You can crash on the couch Grace...Good night." Adrian said annoyed and then nicely and she walked back into her room.

"Don't worry about Adrian...She's just tired...See you in the morning." Ricky said kindly and he went back into Adrian's room.

"How could God do this to us?" Grace said quietly to herself and she closed her eyes after she laid down on the couch.

The next morning at Amy's house...

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom." Amy said sweetly.

"You're welcome Amy...And Ashley told me that you and Ricky got in a fight recently about John." Anne said concerned.

"We did...Ricky thinks we should try to give John up for adoption again." Amy said annoyed.

"Why would he say that? We all love John!" Anne said surprised.

"I know...I think he just doesn't want to be a dad anymore...and Ben wants me to have sex with him." Amy said sadly.

"We're not going to let Ricky give John up for adoption...and what did you tell Ben?" Anne said seriously.

"Hopefully Ricky has changed his mind...I told Ben that I'm not ready." Amy said honestly.

"I'm relieved to hear that, Amy...One grandchild is enough for now until you're a lot older." Anne said nicely.

"Uh...Are you trying to say I would make the mistake again? We would use protection." Amy said a little irritated.

"I know but...protection doesn't always work...Plus you're both so young." Anne said concerned.

"Ha ha! I don't believe it! Marshall Bowman cheated on Kathleen in Africa and has another son!" George said happily as he walked into the kitchen.

"What?!" Anne and Amy said shocked at the same time.

"Kathleen told me over the phone...Isn't that great? She finally got what she deserved!" George said excited.

"That's terrible George! We should go talk to her." Anne said sternly.

"Oh yeah...Right...John's up by the way, Amy...Let's go." George said awkwardly and he went out the kitchen door with Anne.

"Ugh...I can't believe this...I hope Grace is ok." Amy said concerned and she walked into her room.

After Amy finished changing and feeding John, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Amy...I was wondering if you could forgive me." Ben said kindly as he handed Amy roses.

"You think some roses are gonna fix this?" Amy said seriously.

"It's a start...I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately." Ben said nicely.

"I'll have to think about it...You can g-" Amy said honestly and Ben cut her off as he slowly kissed her.

"However long you need to think about it is fine with me...See you later Amy." Ben said happily and he left.

Meanwhile at Adrian's apartment...

"I am so sorry, Grace...I really wish there was something I could do to make this better." Adrian said sincerely as she rubbed Grace's back.

"Me too...This just came out of nowhere...First he tells me to not have sex and it turns out that he's been cheating on Mom all these years? Who does he think he is?" Grace said a little irritated as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah...It is pretty shocking but...sometimes this stuff happens." Ricky said sadly.

"But that doesn't mean this stuff should happen! My Dad's a hypocrite! I don't know how I'm going to forgive him for this." Grace said stubbornly.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...You used to be little miss virgin wanting to wait until marriage, remember? Then Jack..." Adrian said seriously.

"Then Jack stole my thunder...Ha ha." Ricky said sarcastically as he smirked.

"Excuse me?" Adrian said concerned.

"Uh...That isn't funny, Ricky." Grace said awkwardly.

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the room...Grace was hot before she slept with Jack...well...you still are." Ricky said nicely as he looked at Adrian and then winked at Grace.

"Unbelievable...How about you two go get a room? I'm tired of this." Adrian said annoyed.

"Relax, Adrian...You don't have to get jealous." Ricky said concerned.

"Ugh...I knew having you over again last night was a bad idea...I gotta go." Adrian said sternly as she stood up.

"But you live here." Ricky said confused.

"Right...Then you should go!" Adrian said meanly as she raised her voice.

"Fine...Come on Grace! Adrian doesn't need us." Ricky said cruelly as he stood up with Grace.

"I'm sorry Adrian and Ricky...See you later." Grace said sadly and she walked out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Grace is going through a hard time right now!" Ricky said angrily.

"Me? You're the one flirting with her! Just get out of here!" Adrian said cruelly and Ricky left after he slammed the door.

**Some drama is heating up! What's going to happen next? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


End file.
